


Close Again

by digitalsoop



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalsoop/pseuds/digitalsoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being admired from a distance by his own sister had made Rin's stomach churn with regret. Her willingness to tease and jab, to boss him around, should have been a relief, but instead he has found himself blackmailed into taking Gou out to lunch. But with things getting more intimate between them, blackmail is the least of his worries. </p><p>Cross posted from tumblr. Commissioned work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Again

**Author's Note:**

> Another pairing I rarely write. Actually, this is the first time I've written these two romantically. This was a good challenge. If you want to commission me just drop a line!

It seemed that Rin would never find someone silent to help him do sit-ups; he didn't know what it was about the situation that made people drill him with questions. Maybe it was because he couldn't really escape without hurting someone. Gou dug her fingers into his ankles and narrowed her eyes each time he came up without an answer. Her grip was pathetic, but her fingernails were not and his complaints about the pain were ignored.

"C'mon, this isn't helping my work out!"

"Well," she leaned over his knees when he dropped back to the floor with a sigh. "Was it a date or not?"

He shook his ankle in an attempt to loosen her grip. "What does it matter?" He flinched when her knees dug into to the tops of his feet. Her eyes were lit like embers and her jaw was firmly set; an iron-will that didn't suit such a tiny, dainty person. Then again, the weight on his feet didn't suit a tiny, dainty person either. "Get off, that really hurts!"

"Then just tell me yes or no," she reasoned. Her smile was syrupy sweet as she pressed down harder on his feet and leaned over his knees, and though he cursed angrily and spat out all kinds of threats concerning her hair, her clothes, and a diary he wasn't sure even existed, he didn't utter a word about the rumored date. An iron-will was a Matsuoka family trait.

Gou lifted her chin and took a deep breath. Rin turned his head when she started crawling up between his legs. "You used to tell me everything." 

She lay on his stomach to pin him down and whined when his hand pushed at her head. "Yeah, and a lot of good that did me—you always ended up running your mouth!" 

"It's not like you ever told me anything that was actually embarrassing."

Resigned to the fact that his work out was over, Rin frowned and stretched out his legs. He sighed as best he could with the weight of his sister on his stomach and carefully ruffled her hair. There had been a lot of days when they were kids where they would lay together after playing, or when he cared too little to do anything when he was home from Australia. 

There had been a few occasions—when they had been home alone or spent the night in each other's rooms—where they would lie together after doing other things. Or they would lie together and _do_ other things. Things that made him want to hide his face and made his ears burn. Gou moved, folding one hand under her head and pressing her chest against his stomach. Her other hand slipped onto the floor and caught his wrist, fingers pressing against his palm until their fingers were neatly entwined.

"Come on, Gou, I'm all sweaty."

"That's alright."

"I smell."

"No you don't." Gou squeezed his hand and for a moment Rin's complaints were quelled. "But I'll get off when you tell me the truth!"

He clicked his tongue and shook his hand but she held fast; he tried to sit up and push her off but she wrapped an arm around his waist and twisted her legs with his; she giggled over his berating and claims that she was a horrible sister and began chanting, "Tell me! Tell me!", while he fought to untangle himself from her.

"If I bring you lunch," Rin panted, pinning her to the floor, "will you drop this whole thing?"

"Will you take me out to lunch instead?"

"No."

"Then you have to tell me!"

Another stare-down was imminent but with both of them panting and a bit sweaty, Rin found himself having to stop his gaze from drifting towards her disheveled shirt. Just above the thin, wrinkled fabric was a peek of smooth, pale skin, and lace on a gentle slope that he wanted to touch. With his lips or his hands, it didn't matter. His breath left him in a long, slow sigh and he lowered his head to her shoulder. "I'll take you out to lunch."

A cold shower was absolutely necessary before they could go anywhere, and though Gou still insisted he smelled fine she did concede that he could stand to wash his hair—as long as he didn't take too long. "I want to eat lunch, not dinner."

"Yeah, yeah. If you're gonna go through your whole closet for an outfit you better hurry up and get started."

She jumped to her feet and strode to his door, which she flung open. She paused to give him a careful once-over, ponytail swinging. "It won't take me that long since it's just you."

He had a few choice words about her attitude, but she was gone so quickly that he was left grumbling to himself on his way to the bath. It had been a long time since they had really bickered or teased each other; she had always seemed too busy regarding him with admiration to do much else but smile and cheer him on. Being admired from a distance by his own sister had made his stomach churn with regret; that distance was something he had put between them, and everyone else he knew, by choice. Gou had simply done her best to adjust to it and try to inch her way closer by being as sweet and nonthreatening as possible, as if he was a dangerous animal.

Her willingness to tease and jab, to boss him around, should have been a relief. But it only meant that they were getting closer to skirting a line that, when they were younger, they had happily crossed. He didn't know if it could be crossed so happily now. Though, the shock of the cold water from the shower reminded him that he had come pretty close.

"Shit, this is way too fucking cold." His teeth were chattering and the muscles in his back had become so tense it was difficult to even shampoo his hair, let alone rinse it out. Despite the discomfort, the cold shower served its purpose and he was content to be free of any thoughts that weren't related to getting dressed and warming up in his room.

The distance between all the bedrooms in the house was pretty small; coming from Gou's room was the dull thud of drawers closing, and the metallic scratch of hangers being shifted back and forth. It had crossed his mind to open her door and tease her, but he didn't trust himself to listen to her scolding while she was flustered and half naked without needing a second shower.

He was barely dressed himself, considering he had just quickly thrown on his pants and draped a towel over his head so he could make it to his bedroom. He knocked once, "Oi, you got twenty minutes," and was in his bedroom by the time Gou yelped she was almost ready, and he should worry about himself. He didn't have much to worry about; most of the twenty minutes would be spent waiting for his hair to dry and deciding how much money he was willing to spend to stop his sister from prying into how he spent his Sundays.

His decision to wear one of his many tank tops was proof that he didn't intend on spending much, but he at least had the decency to leave the sweat pants behind and wear khakis instead. Gou, wearing a skirt and a shirt she definitely did not consider loungewear, burst into his room with five minutes to spare. "Is that really what you're wearing?"

"Hey, you're the one that said it didn't matter what you wore since it was just me." He carefully ran his fingers through his hair, fluffing and arranging as he went. "Besides, I'm being blackmailed into this, it's not like I wanted to go."

Gou's hands immediately went to her hips, and Rin did his best to squeeze past her and out of his bedroom before she could say anything. But she simply turned on her heel and followed him. "I didn't blackmail you. You offered lunch first."

They shuffled to the front door, sitting down shoulder to shoulder. "Yeah I figured I'd make you Cup Noodle or something."

Gou reached over him to grab her shoes, jostling him as she went. He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling in exasperation. He regretted the move when her fingers dug into his thigh, her other hand clumsily grabbing for her shoes. "Does anyone really consider Cup Noodle a lunch?"

Her grip relaxed as she leaned back, but he grimaced when her hand slid up towards his crotch. She didn't seem in a rush to let go, slipping her shoes on with one hand. Whether she was doing it on purpose or not he had no clue, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of making him uncomfortable; he put on his shoes as if nothing was amiss. "What, you think you're too good for Cup Noodle?"

"It's more of a snack." She shrugged and stood up, brushing her hands across her skirt. The fabric fluttered and pulled against her butt and the back of her legs. Rin cleared his throat and became very interested in the condition of his loafers; he got a strong whiff of flowers when her skirt fluttered right into his face. "Why don't you put on this jacket?"

"It's the middle of summer, no one in their right mind would put on any kind of jacket," he grumbled. When he stood he draped an arm around her shoulders, forcing her out the door without any kind of addition to his outfit. "I put a lot of work into my arms you know, I might as well show them off."

Her head bobbed and tilted, and she tapped her chin in thought. "Well, when you put it that way—it's definitely better that you wear as little as possible."

If he didn't know his sister well enough, he might have laughed at the outrageous suggestion and told her to stop joking; instead he took a moment to grit his teeth and wonder where her muscle obsession had come from, and how he had been oblivious it to it for so long.  

Gou was unsurprisingly lost in thought, as she usually was when the discussion turned to muscles, and Rin was able to walk her around with little trouble; there were plenty of places that they could eat, since they lived in a city further from the ocean where neighborhoods were more densely populated. The best places weren't exactly within walking distance, though. Of course, they weren't in his ideal budget either, and though he deeply regretted not being able to eat Korean food for lunch he didn't have to worry about how they would get there.

But she snapped out of her thoughts just in time to balk outside the door to the restaurant. " _Okonomiyaki-ka_?  The one right down the street?"

"It's a pretty long walk for right down the street," he grumbled. "It's this or McDonald's, I'm on a budget here."

She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head to look up at him, her lips pursed in the very beginnings of a pout. "I'm surprised you chose a place you always said you hated."

"Yeah, well, it's your favorite so—" Rin gritted his teeth, leaning back as if her stare was a slap. There was not enough he could possibly do to avoid her gaze, though he certainly tried; he turned his head to look up and down the street; he looked down to inspect his shoes and tug at the hem of his shirt; he closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him along like a misbehaving child, ignoring all of the muttering he was doing under his breath.

They sat at their table side by side, though Rin didn't notice it until Gou was patting his knee. "Brother, cook mine for me."

"Huh?" The teppan had already been turned on, and Gou was holding out a bowl for him to take. "You know how to cook, don't you?"

"I like the way you cook it. I can never do it right." She nudged the bowl against his hand, leaning closer each time. He was baffled, eyes darting between the bowl and her pout. "Ple—ease?"

"You've been spending too much time with Nagisa." The bowl was carefully relinquished, and he did his best to ignore the persistent hand on his knee. There was nothing difficult or fancy about making messy cabbage and yam pancakes. But Gou was enraptured; her eyes followed his every move, and she made tiny sounds of appreciation with each ingredient he added. Her focus was so dedicated to his cooking—and his arms—that she didn't notice he was rolling his eyes at her.

She was a clever flirt, he would give her that. There was no telling how many boys would have been tricked into outlandish favors if Gou wasn't actually an independent person. Given all the trouble she had caused him earlier he saw no harm in flexing his arms as he cut the finished pancake into pieces.

It would have been the perfect time to Ooh and Aah, and sigh and hum, but Gou stayed silent. Her hands were clasped and pressed against her mouth in an attempt to hide her mouthing the name of every muscle in the arm and her assessment of the quality of what he'd shown off. He chuckled and regarded the teppan with smug satisfaction—and then the touching started.

Gou's delicate hands glided down his arm like it was made of glass. His smug smile turned into a grimace of irritation when she squeezed and prodded and rubbed. The gun show had backfired, and unless he wanted to draw attention to an already humiliating situation he couldn't demand she stop groping his arm and whispering about how amazing it was.

His last hope was that putting a plate of food in front of her. But if food couldn't even draw Nagisa's full attention, it certainly wouldn't draw any of Gou's. She insisted on eating with one hand on his thigh and both eyes on his him when he lifted pieces of okonomiyaki to his mouth. He finally squinted down at her. "What is it?"

"I wanted to try some of yours."

He had never heard a more pathetic excuse for staring, especially after her little display earlier, and he scoffed to make sure she was aware of it. "So take some."

Despite the cold reception, Gou gave him another syrupy sweet smile and set her chopsticks down. She leaned closer, both hands on his thigh and opened her mouth. Forget the lunch. He wanted to jump to his feet and tell the entire restaurant he hadn't been on a date in his entire life, and his first one certainly wouldn't be spent shopping for swimsuits with Haruka. Then he'd grab Gou by the wrist and drag her right back to his room. But, he dumbly guided his chopsticks to her mouth. He blushed when she carefully closed her lips around them and pulled back, covering her mouth with her hand as she swallowed. "It's salty."

If the majority of the table top wasn't a hot teppan he would have bashed his forehead against it. Gou leaned forward to inspect his blush, her hands sliding up his thigh and coming to a rest directly between his legs. "What's wrong?" There was no way this was on accident. There was no way anything she had done today was on accident. He didn't know why she had made him leave the bedroom if she was clearly going to and drive him back there. 

He sunk lower into his seat, glancing around the restaurant. No one was paying attention to them. He wasn't even sure if they could see what she was doing. But with neither of them eating, someone would be by for the check. "Nothing's wrong. I'm not thinking about anything weird."

"What's with that guilty reaction?" She laughed and pulled away, flicking her ponytail.

It was a struggle to subtly tug at his pants, and with a twinge of regret he thought of the sweatpants laid out on his bed. "L-look are you done eating or not?"  

"Hm?" she picked up her chopsticks and gave him a cursory glance. Though she had already broken her okonomiyaki into manageable pieces, she slowly broke them down further before carefully taking another bite. "Are you in a hurry to leave?"

"Don't play dumb—you've been messing with me since we got here."

"Messing with you? I'm just enjoying spending time with you."

"Yeah well the way you show your enjoyment is better suited to a bedroom," he grumbled. She blushed, shrugged, and giggled. She nibbled at her food and fiddled with her ponytail. Being called out on her behavior kept her in check for only a moment—she squared her shoulders and reached down to rub him through his jeans. He flushed immediately and grabbed her wrist, but Gou wasn't deterred. She looked him in the eye and smiled, gently squeezing him.

If it wouldn't have drawn attention to them, he would have covered his mouth. He had to settle for holding his breath and staring at the table while Gou casually groped him and ate.  When she finally admitted she was full, he couldn't pay fast enough.

Outside of the restaurant it was crowded and busy, and he started to wish he had least brought that jacket so he could tie it around his waist. It would have been more subtle than walking with his hands in front of his hard-on, though he did his best to make the attempted one handed cover up as casual and effective as possible. Gou, perhaps trying to be helpful, walked in front of him. The gesture would have been appreciated if she didn't press her back against his chest every time they stopped to cross the street. They were one crosswalk away from their house when she rubbed against him and he had to muffle a groan against her neck.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

She laughed. "I don’t know. I just missed spending time with you."

"This isn't the only way we can spend time together you know." It was a relief when she stood at his side and took his hand for the rest of the walk home. "We can do normal stuff."

"It used to be normal for us. We used to be so close. I want to be that close to you again." She squeezed his hand, stopping him from recoiling in embarrassment. Their neighborhood street wasn't quite as busy, but he wasn't brave enough to risk nosy neighbors. He ran back to the house, dragging Gou behind even though she gasped that he was going too fast.

He threw the door to their house open, swinging Gou inside and slamming the door behind them. There was no irritated yelling about the door, but Rin called out for their mother anyway. Gou wiped her forehead. "What are you doing? You know she isn't home."

"Good."

He kissed her all the way up to his bedroom, peeling off her clothes as they went.


End file.
